Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne is a Human vigilante who derives from Gotham City. Born to billionaire parents Thomas and Martha Wayne who were murdered at gun point in front of his own eyes as a child, Bruce vowed to avenge his parents death with the aid of his butler Alfred Pennyworth by bringing Gotham's criminals to justice as a vigilante in an armored suit creating a larger then life persona that became known as "the Batman". For years Bruce fought against crime and corruption through intimidation and fear as the Batman, taking on a ward in Robin who helped him protect his treasured city. Robin's death at the hands of Batman's nemesis the Joker led to Bruce taking a more violent approach to the criminals he dealt with, as the Batman. When General Zod and his Kryptonians invaded the Earth in search of Kal-El, one of Bruce's buildings collapsed during their fight in Metropolis causing untold deaths of people Bruce knew. He then swore to put an end to what he saw as an unchecked Alien god. Biography Early Life Bruce was born to Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha in their stately home Wayne Manor on the outskirts of Gotham City. In 1981, Bruce's life changed forever. Whilst attending a viewing of 'The Mark of Zorro' with his parents at the Aragon Theatre and as the family left, a mugger called Joe Chill held the family at gun point just outside the theatre on the sidewalk underneath a train overpass, and after a scuffle, shot Thomas and Martha before fleeing leaving Bruce alone with his parents dead in front of his own eyes. Bruce was taken into the legal care of the family butler Alfred Pennyworth and a small funeral service was held shortly after his parents death at the Wayne Manor family home. Thomas and Martha Wayne were buried in a family mausoleum on the Manor's grounds while the rest of the service maids to Wayne Manor were dismissed until only Alfred and Bruce remained. .]] During the funeral of his parents, Bruce ran away and fell into a dry well on Wayne Manor's grounds not far from his parent's mausoleum. The dry well led into a huge cave where a cloud of bats awoke and swarmed around him. At first Bruce was terrified, but he became inspired by the bats and decided he would use that fear against the criminals in his city, which he vowed to protect for everybody. The Batman Using the anger he felt over the death of his parents, Bruce began training himself both mentally and physical for an assault on the criminal underworld of Gotham. For years he prepared himself to fight people like the man who took away his parents. When he was 25, he created the persona of 'the Batman', a masked vigilante in a dark bat inspired suit armed with advanced custom made technology like the Batmobile, a Utility Belt full of gadgets and the Batwing, operating out of the Batcave beneath Wayne Manor, all of which Bruce built with the help of Alfred. For 20 years, Bruce fought crime as the Batman in Gotham City. During that time, criminals became more complicated then the normal thugs and mobsters that Bruce thought criminals to be. Over the years Batman fought criminals like Killer Croc, Deadshot and the ultra extreme villain known as the Joker, with his accomplice Harley Quinn. Also during this time Batman took on a ward, codenamed 'Robin' who fought alongside Batman during his nightly patrols of the city for years. At some unknown point, the Joker managed to kill Robin and left a note for Batman on Robin's suit. Bruce hung Robin's suit in the Batcave as a monument to honor his comrade and also remind himself of what he fights for. At some point during this time, Bruce and Alfred left Wayne Manor after it was burned down and moved into the Glasshouse, a idyllic and ultra modern mansion located beside a lake set purposely above the Batcave. After the Glasshouse was constructed, Bruce and Alfred installed an elevator directly down to the Batcave. Kryptonian Invasion In 2013, a broadcast was sent to Earth by a militaristic force of aliens called Kryptonians, led by General Zod, who demanded that the Earth hand over one of his citizens who had apparently hidden among the human race for years. When Zod's forces attacked Metropolis, the hidden alien, Kal-El, now known as Superman arrived and managed to stop the Kryptonians plan. Bruce got a helicopter to Metropolis to evacuate his close friend Jack O'Dwyer and the rest of his staff at the Wayne Financial Building. With the battle destroying and totaling buildings, Bruce tries to make his way to his building, evading falling pieces of debris and fires when the gravity beam stops. Superman and Zod are now battling each other, which rips apart the Wayne Financial Building, collapsing into dust. Bruce races into the cloud of dust to find Wallace Keefe, whom he helps from underneath rubble before saving the child Sage from falling debris. He then looks up to see Superman and Zod, crashing to Earth in a fire ball, filled with rage towards the alien menaces. Post Black Zero Event Whilst on patrol in Gotham, Batman was tracking Firefly and his companions to a warehouse. There, he found Firefly and his companions planning to blow up the merchandise in the building. Batman used a Batarang to destroy the detonator and engaged Firefly who used his flamethrower to attack Batman. Using a respirator to breathe while there was no oxygen in the air, Batman defeated Firefly and rounded his companions for the Gotham City Police Department to find. Whilst a group from Metropolis Middle School was visiting the Wayne Enterprises R&D Facility in Metropolis, Bruce followed a girl from the visit, Zoe, who wandered off into the restricted sector. There she found criminals using a Kryptonian Rifle and Kryptonian Pistol to break into the vault. Bruce told the girl to return to her class but they were discovered and captured. As the criminals attempted to escape, they were confronted by Superman. The Kryptonian weapons had an effect on Superman and Bruce used Superman's distraction to subdue the criminal watching him and Zoe. He then used the Kryptonian Signal Jammer to create a high pitched noise that subdued everybody, including Superman. Superman used the distraction to take out the criminals and hand them over to the Metropolis Police Department, as Bruce mulled over Superman reaction to the signal jammer. While the citizens of Metropolis celebrated the the unveiling of the Superman statue being built in honor of the Man of Steel, Bruce was exercising in the Batcave. Alfred pointed out to Bruce that the citizens of Gotham never showed him any appreciation for his work as The Batman and told him that he wouldn't be surprised if Bruce had some professional jealousy of Superman only for Bruce to claim that Superman was not a professional as he did not have to work for his gifts. Suddenly an alert came on the Bat Computer and Bruce went out. Arriving, Batman saw some thugs attempting to steal weapons and after a grueling fight in which he was injured Batman managed to defeat the thugs and leave them for the police. Arriving back Alfred tended to his injuries as the the new Superman statue was revealed. Bruce then got up much to Alfred dismay and claimed that Superman was not a hero and that proceeded to train while claiming that someone must be prepared when he inevitably turns on humanity. Preparing Batman stops a human trafficking ring where he locates and brutally brands the head leader. Returning to the Batcave, Bruce confirms to Alfred that criminal Anatoli Knyazev is the one who knows where the "White Portuguese" is being kept. Bruce goes to an underground fight club where Knyazev is and hacks his phone where he realizes that Lexcorp has information on the bomb. Infiltrating a party held by Lex Bruce manages to hack into the LexCorp mainframe .The hacking device however is stolen by a antique decorator named Diana Prince. Before he can catch her Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent questions Bruce about the presence of the Batman and his methods only for Bruce to point out the hypocrisy of criticizing The Batman and noting the fact that Superman is worshiped despite the fact that his power could wipe out the entire human race if he wanted to. The next night at an antique gallery Bruce locates Diana who tells him that she is after the same thing he is and tells him that Luthor has a photo that belongs to her and tells him that he will find his hacking device in his car before leaving. Batman goes out to hunt for the Kryptonite, Knyazev and his goons by the docks. Superman finds him and causes him to crash the Batmobile. Superman then tells Batman to stop his vigilantism and retire. Before he flies away, Batman asks him if he bleeds and promises to make it happen. Bruce accesses the drive from LexCorp and discovers files on the Metahuman Thesis. He finds video files on four individuals - the first is Barry Allen outside his Flash costume, stopping a robber in a convenience store with super-speed while avoiding detection. The next is of Aquaman being detected before using his trident to get him out of sight. Another video file is of a man named Victor Stone being experimented on, as most of his body is gone. The scientist performing the experiment uses a particular box that causes Victor's body to fuse with machine parts, turning him into Cyborg. Finally, Bruce sees Diana in a picture from 1918 wearing a special kind of armor. Bruce then sends an email to Diana and questions her about who she really is. The Last Straw "The next day during a business meeting Bruce sees former employee Wallace Keefe on television as he is about to testify against Superman in a senate hearing concerning his actions. Bruce ask one of his workers why Wallace has not been getting the disability checks they sent him with one of them revealing that while Wallace did indeed receive the checks he sent them all back with various insults against Bruce. He then witnesses the hearing explode killing everybody except Superman. Now determine to bring down the Man of Steel once and for all Bruce proceeds to break into LexCorp and steal the kryptonite injuring numerous employees in the process. Batman faces off against Superman Bruce prepares for his battle with the kryptonian. Excersing and turning the krypotonite into a gaseous form. Before going off to fight Superman, Bruce has a conversation with Alfred who tells him that facing against Superman is impossible and suicidal at best but Bruce claims that he must kill Superman and that getting rid of him will be the only thing he does that matters. Bruce as Batman donning a armored version of his suit heads to the Bat- Signal and activates it hoping to attract Superman. Superman does arrive and calls Batman by his real name to try and get him to listen to him Batman refuses to listen and the two face off and after a brutal battle Bruce manages to defeat Superman and prepares to kill him with a spear made out of kryptonite and it is at that moment that Superman calls out the name Martha. Enraged at why Clark would call out his mothers name Lois intervenes and reveals that Martha is the name of Clarks mother. With this Bruce relents and Clark explains the situation of how Lex Luthor ordered him to kill Bruce in exchange for Marthas safety. Realizing Superman is not the menace he thought he was Batman promises Superman that he will save his mother while he goes to apprehend Luthor. Saving Martha With the help of Alfred, Batman located Martha who was being held hostage by Knyazev and his men. Arriving Batman manages to brutally incapacitate the guards and save Martha, indirectly killing Knyazev in the process. Appearance Bruce is man of impressive stature being heavily toned in muscle and also tall standing at 6 foot 4 inches tall. This stature helps with intimidating villains as Batman. Bruce is normally seen dressed in the most expensive and impressive suits tailored from the most rated names in fashion and seen driving one of his many expensive and exotic cars. He normally has his black greying hair brushed back and keeps a clean shaven and sometimes stubble appearance. Whilst at home, he adopts pretty plain clothing because he no longer has to keep up the charade of the "Bruce Wayne playboy" he keeps in the public eye and is more focused on his full time job as Batman. As Batman his appearance is drastically changed. He wears a specialised suit of armor consisting of a grey body suit that sports a black Bat emblem on the chest. Along with the body suit, the suit also has a cowl with pointed ears that hide a communicated and coms link that hide Bruce's face and also mimicks a bats head. He caries a large amount of equipment which is hidden and magnetized onto his Utility Belt which carries a variety of large and small equipment which is hidden by a black fireproof cape. Abilities Bruce has no naturally super human abilities but is incredibly fit as humanly possible undergoing intense workouts improving strength conditioning and fitness. He has the strength, speed, stamina, agility, durability, endurance, sensory abilities & metabolic rate of someone who is physically nigh-superhuman. He instead relies on equipment from his company Wayne Enterprises to defeat his enemies. Bruce is a highly skilled multiple forms of martial arts, as well as other types of generally unarmed and melee combat, with combined with his nearly superhuman physical prowess, makes him a nearly inhuman combatant. Bruce is also highly intelligent, being a brilliant detective, and an expert tactician and planner. He has proven himself exceptionally good at stealth being able to disappear in the middle of people's sentences and sneaking up on others unexpectedly. With his vast wealth and company, as well as his own intellect and mechanical aptitude, Batman has access to some of the world's greatest equipment and technology to improve his performance. Relying on intellect, detective skills, fighting capabilities, science and technology, wealth, physical prowess, and intimidation in his war on crime and has indomitable will, Batman is a force greatly feared by Gotham's underworld. Equipment *Batarang *Batcave Computer *Batsuits **Mech Batsuit **Standard Batsuit *Grapnel Gun *Smoke Grenades *Sticky Bombs *Tech Cowl *Utility Belt Vehicles *Batmobile *Batwing Bases of Operation Batcave The Batcave is a series of large underground caverns located beneath Wayne Manor home to hundreds of bats and is used by Bruce Wayne as a base of operations for his activities as the vigilante Batman. Glasshouse The Glasshouse is a ultra modern small sized mansion located next to an idyllic lake and is where Bruce Wayne and his butler Alfred currently live after moving out of Wayne Manor. Wayne Manor Wayne Manor is a stately home belonging to the Wayne family in Gotham City. It has passed through generations of the Wayne family and is currently owned by Bruce Wayne, who used to live in the Manor with the family's butler Alfred Pennyworth. Personality Bruce Wayne is very dedicated and determined to his work of crime-fighting, sometimes employing illegal and morally dubious tactics (like torture) but ultimately for the good of Gotham. Despite his dark past and serious work Bruce has displayed a sense of humor around his butler Alfred. Although possessing great hate and anger towards criminals he has proven himself a very caring and selfless person, constantly putting his life on the line to save innocent lives and bringing the most dangerous criminals to justice for society's protection. In the past, Bruce's strongest characteristic was his strong moral code to never kill. However in the time before confronting Superman, he has thrown away concern for the criminals he hunts and while not usually killing criminals directly, he will not hesitate to put criminals in a deadly situation to protect to and rescue innocents such as the case with Martha Kent. He also is willing to use deadly force while using the weapons on his Batwing or Batmobile. In physical combat, he has been shown to use his full strength on his opponents, leading them to be caught in explosions, set on fire, stabbed, shot, or suffering severe bone damages, such as by smashing them into walls on into the ground at full force. Many times, it is their own weapons that end up harming and seemingly killing them during the chaos Batman creates in his battles. To the public Bruce Wayne takes on the facade of a irresponsible, fun-seeking playboy in order to avoid suspicion of his alter-ego, while as Batman he reveals his dark, intimidating personality in the form of a bat (his childhood fear for his enemies to dread) to frighten the criminals he stands against, believing theatricality to help him seem more than a man. Bruce Wayne's ultimate goal is to bring order and justice to Gotham City. Appearances *Suicide Squad (Novel) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Prequel *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Playground Heroes *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Field Trip *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Picture Proof *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Lights Out *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Crossfire *Guide to the Caped Crusader/Guide to the Man of Steel: Movie Flip Book *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Upstairs/Downstairs *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Tech Manual *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (Novel) *''The Justice League Part One'' *''The Justice League Part Two'' *''Untitled Batman film'' }} Trivia *Ben Affleck portrayed the actor George Reeves in the biopic 'Hollywoodland'. Reeves played Superman in Superman serials making Affleck the only actor to portray both Superman and Batman. *Affleck played the Marvel superhero Daredevil in the 2003 film 'Daredevil' and also in deleted scenes in the spin-off film Elektra. *Bruce Wayne is 45 at the start of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. *Affleck was casted to the role of Batman on May 13, 2014, after that the four actors; Armie Hammer, Josh Brolin, Ryan Gosling and Bradley Cooper were refused to portray the character. *Affleck trained workout everyday at 5:00 AM in several gyms in order to become a muscular Batman. *Affleck even asked Christian Bale, the original Warner Bros/Legendary actor who played Batman for Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight Trilogy, how to get into shape for the role. He also joked that Bale's advice was to get the makers of the costume to put a zip on it, to make going to the bathroom easier. *This Batman's lack of hesitation to kill or at least cause the deaths of many of his enemies has been a common part of almost every live action Batman with the emphasis of this being on Tim Burton's Batman. See Also *Batman Family External Links * * Category:Batman Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Batman Vs. Superman characters Category:Super-Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters without powers Category:Batman secret keepers Category:Wayne Family Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters in the comics Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Superman Category:Justice League Category:Justice League characters Category:Justice League members Category:Justice League Part 1 Category:Recurring characters Category:Suicide Squad Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Wonder Woman secret keepers Category:Justice League Part 1 characters Category:Justice League Part 2 Category:Justice League Part 2 characters Category:Superman secret keepers